


Drinks with umbrella

by adawinry, Nishi



Category: Jrock, Sadie (Band)
Genre: Comedy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-27 03:38:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13872318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adawinry/pseuds/adawinry, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nishi/pseuds/Nishi
Summary: "Kei's drink's color was close to navy, while his umbrella was purple, while colors of Tsurugi's drink were switched, which was funny to the drummer. Kei put a straw in his drink and sipped some of it. Let the fun begin."





	Drinks with umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this fanfiction is in Polish. It's my own fanfiction, but I want to public it in English too.
> 
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/52729.html  
> https://adawinry.livejournal.com/53539.html
> 
> Translate by Kann (go to Kann's comics - https://tapas.io/series/Aoihito).

Kei opened the big door leading to the label's building. Do they really have to be so heavy? Someone could get hurt one day.

"If I'll be late, Aki will kill me and Mao destroy me." he thought and ran up the stairs.

Mao waited for him in front of the door, like he was waiting for him.

"Look, you're only one minute late." he muttered. "Were you thinking aboud blonde-haired guitarist, Kei?"

"Better watch for yours guitarist." replied Keita.

Mao looked at him.

"Don't worry. Your crush is also late." said vocalist.

"I shouldn't have told Mizuki, who is my crush. That gossip boy..." thought Kei, entering the practice room.

Tsurugi got to the label's building after fifteen minutes. He didn't know he could run this fast. He opened the door, ignoring Mao's deathly stare and said "Hi" to everyone. He looked at a drummer for a moment, smiling.

"Tsurugi, do I have to buy you a watch for birthday, or maybe punch you in the teeth?" asked Aki emotionlessly.

He tried to be scary, but it didn't turn out good.

"I'd like the watch more. But remember - a gold one." grumbled Tsurugi, smiling to a bassist.

He hoped he could calm him down.

"Ha, ha. Verry funny." replied Aki, looking at some papers.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. Is that enough?" asked Tsurugi, sighting loudly.

He saw his blonde koi with corner of his eye. He thought he looked cute today, though he always looks cute. He smiled, waving his head and sat on the couch.

"What do we have planned for today?"

Kei calmy listened to Aki's rambling about amount of work he has to do. Since bassist was speaking with his famous, slow and monotone voice, Kei started feeling drowsy.

"Good, now we can start." said slowly Aki. "Let's start with "Kagerou". We haven't practiced this one in a long time."

Tsurugi listened to leader's rambling, bored. He leaned his chin on his wrist, analising every word. He didn't even notice when Aki stopped talking. Let's say he came back to the world of mortals when Mizuki waved his hand on fron of his eyes.

"What? Oh, yes." he muttered, getting up ang grabbing his guitar.

Practice ended after two hours, when Mizuki somehow hurt himself with a string. Mao panicked, canceled practices for next ten years and ran with his koi, leaving everyone else confused. Kei wondered how it is possible to hurt yourself with a string... He sighted and approached the older guitarist.

"Wanna go out somewhere, Tsurugi?" he asked, smiling.

Tsurugi seemed to be still for a while now.

He watched with a smile all of this performance with Mao cast as a main character, all his "Breathe, stay calm, something hurts? Maybe I should call an ambulance?" shouts were funny. He sighed quietly, feeling they won't get anything done today. He looked in a drummer's direction. Kei was just approaching him. He straightened, when he heard a question.

"Go out? I mean, sure if you want to." he noded his head quickly, smiling.

Kei decited he won't jump out of happines untill he'll get home. He needs to dress and do his make up... STOP! Is he a teenage girl? They can go out right now. And he can kiss Tsurugi right now. Maybe not in Aki's presence. Especially because bassist been looking at him weirdly. Like he's... Jealous? No, Aki and feelings? Whatever, nevermind.

"So, we meet tommorow at 8 pm at "Midori" club?" Kei wanted to be sure, guitarist only noded. "Don't be late, Tsurugi-chan. See you."

And he walked away satisfied. He'll get Tsurugi today.

He looked at him curiously. He could see content on Kei's face. Like he did something very important to him. But all he wanted was a normal meeting, right? Or maybe not...

"Okay, so see you at eight." he said, repeating in his mind time and place of their meeting, so he wouldn't forget.

He followed Kei with his eyes, then smiling widely, he grabbed his jacket. He happily waved Aki, who looked at him like he was an idiot and left the studio.

Kei danced like an overenthusiastic teenage girl, like Mao used to call it, as soon as he got home. Vocalist lately acted very mean. Anyway, Kei at the moment was sitting in front of his wardrobe an thinking about what to wear. STOP. He really acted like a teenage girl. He grabbed any set of clothes, first making sure it's not that pastel one he got from Mizuki and went to dress up. He made his hair and... But where were his blue contact lenses?

Tsurugi was humming to himself, walking around his house and getting ready for the meeting. He smiled to his reflection in a mirror, when he was about done brushing his hair. He made a few steps back to judge his appearance. He looked at his watch, which showed half past seven. He grabbed his keys and in a moment he was on his way to the club where they alway celebrated with other bandmembers their birthdays. It was weekend, so it was probably pretty crowded. He hoped he wouldn't have to look for Kei. No, he would notice him for sure. How would he not be able to do this?

Kei was siting by the table. Two past eight. He needs to teach Tsurugi how to read a clock after they'll get up tomorrow. If they'll be able to. Maybe around noon and Mao and Aki will kill them, but that's a detail. Mizuki will calm down Mao with the only way of (not) calming down people he knows and they'll buy good sake for Aki.

"Wow, he finally came." murmurred Kei, when Tsurugi showed up.

He barged into the club and started to look around, when he finally rested his eyes upon the corner of a room, where Kei was sitting. He moved forward. A while later he was standing in front of him and managed to smile lightly.

"I hope you didn;t have to wait for me for too long." he said, moving his chair.

He looked at Kei's face and stopped at his eyes. They were... blue? Wait. Kei is wearing blue contacts? Why?

"It worked? I really managed to froze Tsurugi? How cool." Kei was laughing in his thoughts. "Easy, Tsuru-chan. You were only three minutes late."

"That's good." replied guitarist.

Kei after a momment patted Tsurugi's head.

"Are we ordering something?" he asked, smiling to confused guitarist.

Kei touched top of his head like it was nothing, which made Tsurugi froze.  
"Sure, what would you like?" he asked, smiling back.

"Those drinks with umrellas look interesting." Kei lazily moved his finger through the menu. "But I'd rather flirt with Tsurugi sober. Or at least partially sober, so I wouldn't be surprised by my koi in my bed. Yeah, I need something lighter. Some low-alcohol drink with umbrella. That one with blueberry syrup would be perfect. I'll be fine if I'll drink half of it."

"Fancy a drink with umbrella,Tsuru-chan?" asked Kei, smiling widely.

When they'll be together, "Tsuru-chan" will become "Kenyo", but now he needs to act normal.

"Drink with umbrella is fine." he said, looking at the picture of colorful glasses.

It's good that Kei picked something low on alcohol. Tsurugi knew that if he'll drink too much, he doesn't control what he says. What if he'll say something along the lines of "Kei, to be honest I loved you for a while now, you know?" He looked at him. Why did he call him that, when he spoke to him? But Kei is a nice person, so he could call that Mao or Mizuki, or... No, he couldn't call them the same way. Guitarist frowned. He was thinking too much about it.

Pretty waitress in a lolita styled dress took their order and moment later bringed them their colorful drinks with umbrellas. Kei's drink's color was close to navy, while his umbrella was purple, while colors of Tsurugi's drink were switched, which was funny to the drummer. Kei put a straw in his drink and sipped some of it. Let the fun begin. But you got to start somehow...

"Tsuru-chan, I was watching Aki lately and I've been wondering if he has someone. He's acting weird lately, right?" Kei looked at Tsurugi.

Tsurugi thanked for the drinks, nodding his head. He also noticed colors of their beverages. Coincidence? He drank some of alcohol, trying not to look at Kei's lips which was almost impossible. He heard his question.

"Aki? Oh, right. He's acting strange sometimes. But Aki and relationships? It doesn't suit him. But who knows?" he answered, looking at a drummer.

"I think so too." agreed Kei, then he thought for a moment. "And I'm looking at you, Tsuru-chan, and I wonder why you still don't have anyone. You're funny, cute, handsome and you know how to lift up someone's mood. Only virtues. Maybe it's because you're always late? What do you think, Tsuru-chan?"

Guitarist didn't know what to answer. Kei was giving him... compliments? He looked down, playing with a straw in his drink.

"Maybe. It's probably annoying to have a partner, who's not in a friendship with his watch. Maybe that's the reason." he said with forced smile and still not looking at a drummer.

He could as well say "Because there's someone I love, but they don't know about it". Kei would probably get interested and telling him the truth would be too risky.

Kei sighed and looked at his drink. He didn't drink half of it yet. He sipped some more of it. Maybe he'll just get punched in the face if he'll do something stupid. But Tsurugi was flustered all the time, so maybe he was able to hook him up just a little.

"Okay, Keita, you're in your thirties and you're a man. Not a shy teenage girl with complexes. You can do it. And if it won't work out, you can always play it as a joke, right?"

"You know? I have an idea abut how to change your situation." Kei got up, put his hands on the table, leaning over Tsurugi.

"Do you know, what's my idea, Tsuru-chan?" he asked, looking confused guitarist straight in the eye.

Tsurugi looked at him slightly flustered, staring into blonde's eyes.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not looking away.

"I'm telling you that I love you, you silly boy." Kei smiled, put his hands on Tsurugi's face and kissed him.

Tsurugi didn't have the chance to say anything, because Kei shut his mouth with a kiss. He blinked a few times, confused, but then he closed his eyes and gave back the kiss.

Kei pulled away from Tsurugi and looked him in the eyes.

"Do you love me, Kenyo?" he asked, but it was a rhetorial question.

He smiled lightly, moving his fingertips across his cheek.

"You don't even know how much, Keita." Tsurugi replied quietly.

~~The End~~


End file.
